


I Promise

by shiningalec



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a kinda happy ending, M/M, Post 3x10, but when is he not, lorenzo is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningalec/pseuds/shiningalec
Summary: Alec is helping Magnus adjust to not having magic.





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> For dancingprinceohell on tumblr.

No magic. It must be so hard. Alec almost died. I’m so sorry Magnus. 

All these words float around inside Magnus’ head. He’s been hearing people say them for the past week and he doesn’t know what to do anymore. It’s a Tuesday around noon and he has nothing to do with himself. Usually he would be brewing a potion or helping a client or doing something. But to do that he needed magic and that was one thing he didn’t have. Alec was at the institute and wouldn’t be back until eight. That meant eight more hours of sitting around the house doing nothing.

No. Just the thought of spending another day of that made him want to throw up. He had to do something. So he got up, threw on a light jacket, and jogged to the park.

He spent a few hours there before heading back. He walked slowly, feeling a lot better than earlier. He caught sight of a beautiful patch of roses and decided to pick some for Alec. After he had a good handful he stood up and turned to start walking. Instead he got a face full of Lorenzo Rey’s shirt. 

He felt his heart sink. He knew this wouldn’t turn out well and he had just started to feel better. He really didn’t want to deal with this right now. 

“Magnus Bane. I hear you lost your magic. How’s that going? You must feel pretty crappy.”

He says, smirking. 

Magnus sighs and replies halfheartedly,

“I’m getting used to it.”

“I’m sure you are. But just know that even though you’re not a warlock anymore and I can’t hurt you or else the shadowhunters will throw me in jail that I will get you back eventually. And in the meantime, have fun being a dumb mundane. I bet it feels great to have to do everything by hand and not have anything to do all day.”

He replies venomously, before storming off.

Magnus stands there for a few seconds feeling tears burning at the back of his eyes and then runs back to the loft. The tears are streaming down his face now and he can barely see. He gets to the loft and magics open the doo-

He’s sobbing out loud now from both the physical pain of slamming into the door and the much more intense emotional pain of remembering he doesn’t have his magic. He opens the door and then slams it back shut before grabbing a bottle of whiskey. He runs to his bedroom and drains the bottle quickly. The buzz he feels from it a few seconds later is welcome as it helps him to forget about everything.

The next thing he knows he feels someone gently shaking him awake. His head is pounding and he just wants to go back to sleep. He feels strong arms wrapping around him and then hears Alec’s familiar voice. 

“Magnus what happened? Are you ok?”

Then everything comes rushing back to him. The park and Lorenzo and the door and everything else from the past week. He starts sobbing again before he even realizes what he’s doing. Disgusted with himself he tries to stand and run to the bathroom, not wanting Alec to see him like this. Before he can Alec pulls him back down and hugs him tightly, saying,

“Magnus you don’t have to hide from me. No matter what I’ll always love you and it’s ok to cry. It’s good to cry. And you don’t ever have to be scared that I’m going to judge you or think anything bad about you because I don’t even think it’s possible for me to do that. I love you with or without magic and I know a lot of people have treated you badly in the past but I promise I will never let anyone else hurt you.”

He’s weeping into Alec’s shoulder now and pulls him closer making sure he doesn’t slip away like everything else. They stay like that for a while before Magnus rests his head on Alec’s shoulder and says quietly,

“I know you’re right Alec but it’s just so hard to believe. Everywhere I go I see people staring at me like I’m some sort of freak because I don’t have my magic. They used to look at me like that because I had cat eyes. Now they do it because I don’t have cat eyes and it hurts. It hurts so so much. Every time I try to do something with magic and then I remember that it’s gone it feels like I’m drowning. I built my whole life around my magic and I’m worthless without it. I don’t know what to do Alexander.”

“Magnus, listen to me. You are the furthest thing from worthless. You’re a kind, brilliant, beautiful, hard-working man and you did all that without magic. I can’t even start to imagine how hard it’s going to be for you but please tell me if you ever need help. I want to be there for you through every step of this but I can’t do that if you don’t tell me what you need. 

Magnus looks up into his eyes.

“I love you so much. You always know exactly what to do or say and I don’t know what I’d do without you Alexander.”

Alec presses a short sweet kiss to his lips and smiles.

“You’re going to get through this Magnus I promise. And if you ever need me for anything, promise me you won’t hesitate to tell me.”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr at shiningalec.


End file.
